Hinata's Need
by Keysame
Summary: Hinata has been falling behind in training, so she needs to catch back up somehow, while trying to impress Kiba too. How will she do it? Read to find out. This is going to be a 3-4 chapter story, And it will be KibaxHinata. If you do not like stories where female characters become strong/muscular/buff, I don't recommend your read this. Warning: Sexual themes and situations
1. Chapter 1: Need for Solution

Hinata looked around the village as she strode down the rode to her house. It was around 8 in the afternoon in Konoha, the sun was setting and the sky was red with a purple tint. "Hmm... My performance has been going down so much lately... I don't know what's going on with me." Hinata thought to herself. For the past couple weeks, her training with her squad has been a little shaky. Maybe it was the lack of sleep? Maybe it was the new video game she started playing at home that she is now addicted to? Or maybe it's her family preassuring with their usual Hyuga mumbo jumbo?

"Clop clop clop" was the sound of her gentle footsteps as the Hyuga beauty continued to make her way home. Hinata herself wandered if she could do anything about her problem. "I can't simply go out and practice my combat outside," she began, "my family won't allow me to go outside during some of our family practices, and I simply won't give up playing Backyard Monsters."

As she opened her front door, a gruff, commanding voice called out to her. "Hinata!", the voice called out.

"Yes, father?", Hinata replied in respect to her dad, Hiashi.

"Go clean up the attic, it is cluttered up with scrolls!"

Hinata subtly sighed in disappointment. She comes home after some rough training with her squad, just for her father to tell her to do more work? She bowed, "Yes father.", she responded, and made her way to her room.

Hinata sat herself on her bed, and slipped off her fashionable sandals off her soft feet. It felt good to finally take off those bothersome sandals after wearing them the whole day. She liked being barefoot.

After, she unzipped her gray and purple jacket, since her house had proper heating for the cold winter nights. Her perfectly developed D-cupped breasts bounced out of her jacket as she unzipped it, as if they were already beggining to be set free. Of course, though, she wore a loose black shirt underneath

"Well, might as well get started, the sooner the better.", Hinata decided, and stood up. She walked across the hall, her feet making a soft pitter patter with every step. She finally got to the ladder that led to the attic. Hinata sighed. "Here we go."

She made her way up, peg by peg, the hard wood hurting her feet, keeping a tight grip with her hands.

When she climbed up, Hinata's eye widened. Not because of the darkness in the room, but because of all the scrolls. There were piles after piles of scrolls, each with a color label, some needing to be rolled back into scrolls, some torn.

Hinata floundered over to the first pile of scrolls. She couldn't believe her father would make her work on such a task so late. Couldn't it have been done in the morning? Could it not wait?

She picked up a couple scrolls labeled with red. They were neatly rolled up and taped with the red label. She neatly stacked them inside, only thinking of how her father might like the scrolls to be placed.

After about 45 minutes of tiring organization, Hinata stumbled across something funny; a scroll with a purple seal, and a red star. Funny thing was it wasn't completely sealed. It was untapped and open, but still curled, and a piece of torn paper on the purple tape, obviously meaning it has been opened before.

Hinata opened up the curled scroll, inspecting it and reading it from top to bottom throughly. "Performance enhancement scroll," she read aloud, "sounds like something steroid related. She giggle to herself and kept reading. She smiled.

"M-maybe... I can impress Kiba this way...", she thought to herself, knowing very well that her heart now belonged to Kiba. And Hinata herself has been noticing that Kiba has been much friendlier to her for some unknown reason, but again, she can't jump to the conclusion that he liked her.

She kept thinking of how this "Performance enhancement scroll" could help her do better during training, maybe even during missions. She was done with her chore, so why not just consider it? Hinata slipped the scroll into her pants-pocket, and headed down to her room.


	2. Chapter 2: Transformation

Hinata sat on her bed, reviewing the "Perfomance Enhancement" scroll. Up and down, left and right, her bright white eyes went, determining wether or not to use it.

"It says it could help me move faster, and become a little stronger...", she murmered to herself, "Maybe... I could just try it out..."

She read that it is a controlled jutsu that is to be learned, meaning from what she read, Hinata could not only learn a new justu, but it could make her as fast as Rock Lee, and as strong as Tsunade, the fifth Hokage herself.

She carefully read the instructions, memorizing the hand signs. "Monkey", "Ox", "Monkey", "Dog". Hinata felt ready. She wanted to become stronger. She wanted to be fast. She wanted to be better.

Hinata executed her hand signs carefully but with ease, being a very simple seal. She clenched her hands, and closed her eyes, focusing her chakra on her body, feeling it flow through her body.

Patiently waiting, Hinata focused hard, thinking of how the jutsu may effect her exactly. But to her amazement, the jutsu began to take effect sooner than she though...

The chakra Hinata concentrated on her arms began to take effect in her biceps, begining to swell up and harden, her veins beginning to pulsate due to the higher demand on blood in her body. As her biceps grew, so did her triceps, wrapping tight around her bones and skin, needing to support her now hulking biceps.

Hinata was very impressed but scared at the sight; her arms were very toned and defined, her biceps the size of a tennis ball and hard as rocks. Her triceps like slabs of concrete. She took pleasure in seeing herself much stronger, the chakra running through her felt just like how when you're done wading in cold water, and come back to take a warm shower. Her shoulders also increased in size, looking very impressive themselves.

Soon her chest needed to shape up for her arms to work correctly. Hinata's pectoral muscles throbbed hard, indicating the start of her new growth. Hinata already had reasonable bust that men found irresistable, but what soon came would make them go crazy (if it weren't for the strong arms, of course). Her pectoral muscles began to expand and thicken, making her chest's density much more dense.

Hinata's shirt began to tighten around her torso and shoulders, begging to rip from so much bust on her chest. Her huge boobs began so perk up and soften, making them much bigger than usual, almost as big as melons. Shirts were meant to be outgrown in months, not seconds, so her black upper wear began to shred and tear to the massiveness of her bust. Hinata was forced to rip off her now-small shirt, shredding it with no problem at all. Her breasts were probably made of half muscle and half fat now~

As this happened, Hinata's stomach hardened with a six-pack of abs, yet soft like the rest of her skin (which she took very good care of, mind you), smooth as a baby's bottom. Hinata's oblique muscles also took a beautiful shape.

Hinata stood up, her hands still clenched and concentrating on growing her muscles. The sensation was overwhelming; a slight of burning pain, not unbearable, but indeed bothersome; yet warm and pleasing. She sighed, still focusing on executing the jutsu.

Next was her glutes; already firm and well-shaped. They took on a rounder shape, and grew slightly bigger, her butt muscles becoming more powerful by the second, her marvelous glutes becoming great man-magnets around 2/3 the size of her breasts. Her hips also widened a great deal, making her shape much more voluptuous. Hinata wondered how her huge behind fit in her small pants~

With much more chakra and effort to spare, Hinata next sculpted her legs, needing to support her new now-powerful upper body. Her hamstrings coursed with power, and her quadriceps swelled huge. Hinata's calves followed up, growing and expanding, challanging her skin to see how much muscle it can take. The seams in her pants began to become undone, they couldn't take such mass underneath, Hinata had to rip those off too if she didn't want her legs to suffocate under such tiny outer-wear.

To anyone to liked girl with muscle, Hinata became a goddess, flexing and checking herself out in the mirror. She was much taller, 6"3, the perfect size for a cute giantess like her. Her gentle face was the complete opposite of her entire body. Yes, she was feminine, and beautiful, but her body was that of an olympian, someone who dedicated themselves to power. Perfect

Hinata sat in front of her mirror for a while. She flexed her biceps; her chest, and her legs. She enjoyed the sight of her new body, she liked how strong she felt. Examining every crevice and hill on her body, Hinata began to wonder; "What would everyone think of me?", "What will my family say?", and most importantly; "Would Kiba actually like the new me?"

She closed her eyes and layed down on her bed. It felt much smaller and weaker. Hinata smiled; thinking about how Kiba might react to her new physique. Hinata slowly shifted into a deep, pleasurable sleep...


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

Hinata woke up from her slumber in time to realize it was 7 in the morning. Time to go out. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and noticed that she was back to normal, she felt recharged, and her chakra was filled with her slumber.

The shirtless Hinata stood up, interlocking her fingers and stretching her muscles, standing on her tippy-toes. She twisted her torso left and right, back and front, making sure to activate her entire body. Hinata walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed the biggest shirt she could find; She couldn't risk exposing her chest if she executed the jutsu in public to show her sweetheart, Kiba, who of course, didn't know himself that he was admired by Hinata.

She slipped on her shirt, zipped up her jacket, and picked out a pair of elastic shorts which she was almost positive she couldn't outgrow, since it was made of very powerful fabric. Hinata put those on too.

Hinata grabbed a brush, and ran it through her thick, long violet hair, wanting to look presentable for her training, and to Kiba, of course. Having no time by this point, she head out and sprinted her way to the training course.

On her way, Hinata could spot Naruto jumping across the buildings, most likely making his way to train with Sakura and Kakashi. She could also spot Shikamaru and Asuma playing their usual games of Shogi.

As Hinata made her final jump from some house, she spotted Kiba. He noticed her in the air, smiled, and waved at her. She couldn't believe it. Kiba was the friendliest guy ever, and he usually said hello at her, and he would always hug her. As she thought of this, she blushed madly, Hinata's blood rushing towards he face. She became dizzy and couldn't focus as she realized... She was still in the air!

Hinata knew she was gonna fall... But so did Kiba. Unaware of why this happened, Kiba split into action. He quickly ran towards the spot Hinata was about to land at, and readied his arms to catch the girl in distress.

"Hinata-chan! I got you!" Kiba yelled as Hinata fell.

"Ngh~..." Was all Hinata could murmur in her flustered condition.

Kiba caught Hinata in his arms, and examined her to make sure she was alright. Kiba couldn't help but notice how light she felt... And how cute she looked. He fanned Hinata with his hand to see if you would wake up from fainting in mid-air.

Hinata slowly woke up, opening her eyes, her eyelashes looking like a butterfly's wings as they fluttered in confusion. She gazed at Kiba, once again blushing a deep red, and wriggled out of Kiba's arms, falling on the ground.

"K-Kiba!... I...", Hinata muttered shyly, not daring to look at his gorgeous black eyes. "I have to show you... something...".

Kiba became confused. "Show me what, Hinata-chan?"

"I-it's something new I learned... In a scroll..."

"Heh, something new, eh? And you want to show me?", Kiba put his hands in his pockets.

"Y-yes!..." Hinata looked away, closing her eyes.

Hinata wondered though, should she show him later? Or show she show him now? It was very early, Kurenai and Shino didn't arrive until 10am, and it was 8:10am... She decided now might be the best time.

"Kiba... I've been really lagging behind on my training, I don't know what's up with me...  
"So I decided that maybe my physique was in need of an enhancement... But also, what I'm going to show you... I...  
"I just hope you like it Kiba-kun..."

Kiba's eyes widened when he though about Hinata saying her "physique was in need of an enhancement", all he could think about was muscles. He had a secret love for muscular females. Kiba had it for as long as he could remember, the only bummer was not knowing one. He still did not know what was coming, but he hoped for the best.

As Hinata executed the jutsu, she felt weary. She had not yet told Kiba about her feelings, yet he was about to offer herself to him. She figured it was better to tell Kiba now.

"Kiba-kun... I...", she closed her eyes in fear, "I love you..."

Hinata blushed madly, and Kiba just stood there, awestruck, with so much to take in. She grew massive right in front of his eyes, every muscle in her body gaining mass and density, Hinata's body pulsating with raw power, her arms swelling, her stomach hardening, her legs becoming pillars of pure strength. Kiba couldn't help but get rock hard from such a spectacle.

Forced to sit down to watch Hinata grow to hide his boner, Kiba watched her become a powerful beast right before his eyes, blushing slightly and a drop of drool running down his chin. Hinata was almost done with her transformation, flexing her powerful arms for him, her biceps the size of a softball. Oh no! Hinata just remembered she forgot to take off her jacket!

The sleeves on Hinata's sweater began to separate from the main article, ripping. She quickly unzipped her jacket, and ripped off the sleeves, and forcing the sweater off her body.

Her body was well defined through her shirt, becoming snug from the mass of the physique, her bust growing perkier and bigger, the size of watermelons, like the last time. Her abdominal muscles and obliques showing through her shirt beautifully in Kiba's eyes.

Hinata turned around to show Kiba her backside, flexing her tight glutes and awesome hamstrings. Her calves popped out perfectly, showing through the spandex in a sexy manner. She flexed to show Kiba her back, which consisted of many crevices and rock-hard muscles.

The olympian sized Hinata approached Kiba slowly, and picked him up by his sides. Kiba only stared at her eyes, still awestruck.

"K-Kiba... I know this is bad... but want to ditch training?...", Hinata stuttered, "We could hang out at my house... Th-that's, if you want, of course."

Kiba looked to the side and thought it all out, "We could just give Kurenai-sensei a good excuse, we're grown teens, it shouldn't be too bad...", he though. "Well... This opportunity only comes once in a lifetime... I should take advantage of it! Plus, Hinata is so darn adorable, and I do have feelings for her~"

Kiba hugged Hinata's neck and nodded, "Of course Hinata, it sounds like a good idea~"

Hinata squealed with joy and clapped, hopping lightly from happiness, "K-Kiba-kun, you won't regret it! We'll have alot of fun, trust me!"

"Hinata...", Kiba continued, "I.. I love you too!"

Hinata stared at Kiba for a second, blushed a deep rosy red, and smiled, giggling with glee, and hugged him hard into her powerful chest. "I'm glad, Kiba-kun!~3", and let him down and held his hand gently.


End file.
